Maid Joongie
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: YunJae/NC/Cosplay Jaejoong/Onehot only/ Baca aja deh... Nao gk tau mau kasih summary apa '-'


Pairing: Main!YunJae  
Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka  
Rate: M en M  
Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada! Jae ngecosplay!  
Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?  
Got it memorized? Good^^  
Enjoy!

* * *

Maid Joongie

* * *

Di sebuah kafe kosong yang sudah tutup, seorang namja bermata musang sedang membereskan meja kasir. Tidak lupa juga mengecek data keuangan minggu lalu, jaga-jaga kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Y-Yunho hyung..."

Yunho menoleh ke sumber suara dan tersenyum lebar. Di hadapannya, seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri. Wajahnya merah merona. Matanya melirik-lirik gelisah.

"Joongie..." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini."

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Sekarang dia sedang memakai kostum maid berlengan pendek dengan bawahan yang sangat minim berwarna hitam dan dengan sedikit kesan gothic. Chocker hitam dengan hiasan bel berwarna emas melingkari lehernya. Stocking hitam sepaha membalut kaki putihnya serta sebuah high heels hitam pada kakinya. Tidak lupa juga aksesoris tambahan yaitu kuping kucing dan ekornya yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Se-sesuai peritah hyung a-aku sudah memakai semuanya..." ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Angkat rokmu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau jujur atau tidak." perintah Yunho. Jaejoong menutup matanya. Perlahan kedua tangannya mencengkram ujung rok dan mengangkatnya. Yunho tersenyum puas. Jaejoong benar-benar memakai G-string hitam yang tidak sepenuhnya menutupi miliknya dan juga sebuah vibriator yang dipasangi ekor kucing.

"Anak pintar."

PIP

"Ah!" pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho menekan tombol pada remote vibriatornya. Getaran dari vibriator itu membuat Jaejoong berusaha mati-matian menahan desahannya. Tangannya berniat melepas vibriator tersebut namun dicegah oleh Yunho.

GREP KREEEET

"Hyung!" protes Jaejoong saat tangannya mendadak saja diikat ke belakang dengan sebuah tali. Tubuhnya digendong Yunho dan dibawa menuju meja yang paling besar di kafe itu.

PIP

"Ah! Ahhhnnn... H-hyu-Ahhhnnnn..." Desah Jaejoong saat Yunho menekan tombol vibriator itu sampai getaran maksimal. Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di atas meja karena lemas. Yunho tersenyum puas melihat reaksi dari dongsaengnya itu.

Seksi.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat seksi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Wajah memerah karena menahan desahan. Mata sayu yang agak berair. Peluh yang mengalir pada dahinya. Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Sesuatu dalam dirinya mendadak saja terbangun.

CHU~

Yunho mencium bibir Cherry Jaejoong serta menghisapnya dengan ganas. Jaejoong membalas ciuman itu tak kalah ganasnya. Suara decakan terdengar dari mulut mereka. Lidah saling beradu. Saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir masing-masing. Ciuman panas itu terhenti disaat mereka membutuhkan yang namanya udara.

Setelah mengatur napas, Yunho langsung menyerang leher Jaejoong dan membuat banyak tanda disana. Tangannya sudah bekerja untuk melepaskan seragam maid Jaejoong.

"Hnnn~~~ Hyung~~~" Jaejoong mendesah saat nipplenya dijilat dan dihisap. Tangannya ingin sekali memeluk dan memainkan rambut Yunho, tapi apa daya, tangannya masih terikat kuat di belakangnya.

Puas dengan dada, Yunho beralih menuju gundukan yang masih tertutup rok. Disibaknya rok itu sehingga terlihat jelas junior Jaejoong yang sudah menegang di balik G-string itu. Bahkan ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum.

"Kau terangsang hanya karena kucium?" goda Yunho. "Aish... imutnya~"

"Hyu-"

BRUK!

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong yang berusaha untuk bangun. "Belum saatnya kau bangun Joongie~"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pasrah. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang ini selain menurut apa kata Yunho yang sekarang sedang bersenang-senang dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau G-stringnya sudah tidak melekat pada tubuhnya.

Yunho menjilati seluruh bagian junior Jaejoong yang terkena precum lalu mengocoknya dengan cepat sehingga membuat pemiliknya mendesah gila-gilaan.

"Hyung~ Joongie sudah mau-Ahhnnnnn~"

"Joongie mau apa?"

"Joongie mau-Aaaaaahhh~" Perkataan Jaejoong terpotong karena dia telah mencapai klimaksnya. Spermanya mengalir dengan deras sehingga mengotori tangan Yunho.

"Kau sungguh nakal Joongie." Yunho menjilati sperma yang berlumuran di tangannya. "Kau harus membayarnya..."

Jaejoong memasang tampang bingung. Yunho menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk disana. Jaejoong yang mengerti apa maksud Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya. Tapi, karena tangannya yang terikat, Jaejoong malah terjatuh di lantai.

"Ouch..." rengek Jaejoong dengan nada imut. Wajahnya pun dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Awwww~ nae joongie gwenchanna?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya duduk. "yang mana yang sakit?"

"buttku yang sakit hyung~" jawab jaejoong dengan nada imut. "sepertinya perlu disuntik~"

"Tapi kau harus mempersiapkan cairannya." Yunho membukakan ikatan tangan Jaejoong dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Dengan cepat tangan Jaejoong langsung meraih resleting celana Yunho dan membukanya dengan cepat sehingga tampaklah milik Yunho yang sudah membesar(?)

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan langsung memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Yunho mengerang keenakan menikmati blowjob dari jaejoong. Tangannya mencengkram rambut Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat kulumannya. Menjelang klimaks, Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk berhenti.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Gunakan tanganmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang penuh dengan cairanku."

Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Yunho. Tangannya mengocok cepat junior milik Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada ujungnya.

SPURT!

Sperma Yunho keluar dan langsung mengenai wajah dan juga rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong membersihkan sperma yang tertinggal pada junior Yunho lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yunho.

"Sudah kulakukan sesuai perintah hyung~" ucapnya dengan nada imut.

"Pintar." Yunho langsung menjilati wajah Jaejoong. Tangannya merayap kebawah menuju rectum Jaejoong yang masih tertanam vibriator. Digerakannya dengan perlahan vibriator itu. Jaejoong mendesah keenakan disaat vibriator itu menyentuh sweet spotnya berkali-kali. Belum lagi efek sentuhan lidah Yunho yang sekarang bergeriliya pada dadanya yang juga terkena sperma tadi.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan kalau dirinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks. Namun sesuatu menghalanginya untuk orgasm.

"H-hieee..." ucap Jaejoong saat menyadari kalau miliknya sekarang sudah diikat dengan pita hitam yang cantik. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah kapan Yunho mengikatkan pita itu?

"Kau belum boleh keluar dulu~" bisik Yunho lalu meraih remote yang ada di lantai. "Hyung masih ingin bermain~"

PIP

"Ah-Ahhhhnnnn-Hyung~" desah Jaejoong kembali terdengar saat vibriator bergetar dengan hebatnya. Penderitaannya semakin lengkap karena dia tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengerang frustasi di pelukan Yunho.

"Ah~ Neumu kyeopta~" komentar Yunho sambil mencubit nipple Jaejoong, mengakibatkan pemiliknya memperkuat suara erangan pemiliknya.

"Lepaskan hyung..."pinta Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak didengar oleh Yunho. Bisa saja dia melepaskannya sendiri karena tangannya sudah tidak terikat, tapi itu akan mengakibatkan penderitaan yang lebih mendalam atau hukuman yang lebih berat.

Yunho hanya tersenyum seringai menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Frustasi, Jaejoong menerjang wajah Yunho dan memberikan kecupan serta jilatan kecil. Tangannya memainkan nipple Yunho yang masih tertutup kemeja.

"Yunnie..." ucapnya dengan nada seksi di kuping Yunho. Yunho mendesah tertahan mendengar suara itu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan semakin gencar menyentuh setiap inchi tubuh Yunho. Bibirnya pun sudah bekerja pada leher Yunho.

GREP-BRUK!

Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong dan mengatur posisinya sehingga sekarang Jaejoong sedang menungging ke arahnya sehingga terlihatlah rectum pink Jaejoong yang masih tertanam vibriator dengan ekor kucing. Yunho menarik vibriator itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Kau siap Joongie?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dan menutup matanya.

1...2...3...

JLEB

"ARGH!" teriak Jaejoong saat sesuatu yang lebih besar dari vibriator memasuki rectumnya. Yunho mendiamkan sebentar miliknya lalu digerakan secara kasar.

"Ngghh... Ah-ah-ah..." Desah Jaejoong seirama dengan kecepatan tusukan pada rectumnya. Yunho menghujam tepat pada sweet spotnya berkali-kali sehingga membuat Jaejoong mabuk kepayang. Tangan Yunho meraba-raba dada Jaejoong sedangkan bibirnya berselancar pada punggung putih mulus itu.

"Jae! Akh!"

SPURT!

Yunho menumpahkan cairannya dalam rectum Jaejoong. Saking banyaknya, sperma itu mengalir keluar dan menetes ke lantai. Yunho menarik miliknya keluar agar sperma itu bisa keluar lebih mudah.

"Hyung..." rengek Jaejoong . Pasalnya sampai sekarang juniornya masih diikat sehingga dia tidak bisa menuntaskan hasratnya. Yunho tersenyum dan menarik simpul pita itu. Jaejoong menghela napas lega saat cairannya mengalir dengan deras. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sehingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Baru 1 ronde kau sudah menyerah?" ledek Yunho. Jaejoong menatap tajam mata musang Yunho dan berdiri. Langsung saja tangannya menarik tangan Yunho dan membawanya ke dalam dapur. Disana, Jaejoong mengambil sebotol whip cream dan menumpahkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Special menu: Whip cream Joongie." ucapnya lalu duduk di atas meja. Jaejoong mengambil sedikit krim yang berada di wajahnya dan menjilatnya dengan sensual. "Stok terbatas lho~"

"Kalau begitu aku mau 1..." Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menaruh tangannya di kiri dan kanan Jaejoong. "Makan disini..."

Kedua namja itu langsung saling melumat dengan kasar. Bahkan Yunho sudah mulai menggesek-gesek juniornya pada mulut rectum Jaejoong. Jaejoong melebarkan kakinya untuk memudahkan pekerjaan Yunho.

"Ngggghhh... ahnnnn..." desah Jaejoong karena Yunho memasukan miliknya secara perlahan sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh pada rectumnya. Setelah tertanam sepenuhnya, Yunho menarik napas panjang.

"Itadakimasu!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Yunho langsung bergerak dengan liar sambil menjilati krim yang menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yunho.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah..."

"So damn good, Joongie!"

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa kalau dirinya akan mencapai klimaks. Dia pun bisa merasakan milik Yunho sudah berkedut di dalam rectumnya.

"JAE!"

"YUN!"

SPURT!

Yunho dan Jaejoong klimaks pada saat yang bersamaan. Tubuh Yunho langsung ambruk menimpah tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah terlentang di atas meja. Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan merapihkan dirinya. Setelah rapih, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke ruang pribadi yang berada disana. Dibaringkannya tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang lalu ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Good night hyung." ucap Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho.

Yunho membalas pelukan itu lalu mencium pucuk kepala Jaejoong. "Sweet dream."

Dan kedua namja itu tertidur lelap dalam pelukan masing-masing.

* * *

Bonus ending

* * *

Seorang Yeoja berumur 16 tahun terlihat sedang mengganti pakaian. Setelah seragam kerjanya rapih, dia mengambil peralatan kebersihan dan keluar menuju area kafe.

"Wha..."

Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kafe itu agak berantakan. Kursi-kursi berada jauh dari mejanya. Yang membuatnya semakin speachless adalah sebuah pita, cairan putih misterius, tali dan juga sebuah vibriator ekor kucing beserta remotenya.

"Hmmm..."

Yunhwa berjalan menuju meja kasir. Disana, dia mengambil sebuah boneka pororo dan membuka resleting yang ada di punggungnya sehingga tampaklah sebuah kamera mini. Diamilnya kamera itu dan membuka bagian video.

-  
_'Ah-Ahhhhnnnn-Hyung~'_

_'Ah~ Neumu kyeopta~'_

_'Lepaskan hyung...'_  
-

Yunhwa mencopot memori kamera itu dan menyimpannya di saku celana. Sekarang kakinya melangkah menuju dapur. Benar saja dugaannya. Dapurnya pun turut kotor karena whip cream dan juga sperma. Lagi-lagi Yunhwa mengambil kamera yang disembunyikan di belakang guci besar di meja.

PIP PIP PIP

'Yoboseo?' terdengar suara seorang namja dari handphone.

"Changmin oppa! Aku dapat video NC Yunjae yang baru!"

"Benarkah?! Oppa akan ke rumahmu nanti malam!"

* * *

**BRUK!**

**Sepertinya Nao selalu pingsan kalau bikin FF NC! Kalau begitu saya, Theo yang akan mengisi afterword kali ini! Annyeong~**

**Dia dapet inspirasi FF ini setelah membaca komik Yaoi bejibun dan juga diem-diem nyolong DVD bokep(stright) punya ****nya**

**Mian kalo NCnya aneh! tiba-tiba saja Nao ngebayangin Jaejoong hyung make cosplay maid yang biasanya ada di kartun-kartun. Biasa lah, jiwa otakunya lagi bangun tuh anak. Dan belakangan ini dia lagi demen ngebayangin yunjae NC dengan tema yang pervert tingkat dewa.**

**Terima kasih kepada yang membaca FF ini! Apalagi yang meninggalkan jejak a.k.a repiu.**

**P.S. Nao lagi seneng banget gara-gara ngedenger kabar soal pernikahan gay pertama di korea! dan dia 100% percaya kalau Yunjae akan menyusul! Bahkan dia udah mulai mempersiapkan FF dan juga foto yang dia edit di LINE camera untuk perayaannya nanti!**


End file.
